Dillon Penelope what
by atomicbetty
Summary: what happens when betty breaks up with dillon read to find out


Dillon + Penelope what

Ok guys what happens when betty breaks up with Dillon read and find out they are all league so no sick reviews please

Disclaimer I do NOT own atomic betty

Dillon said y Betty y are you breaking up with me he said? And Betty said it's because I fell in love with Noha he's always by my said and never runs off she said and he doesn't lie a half the time about something stupid the red haired girl said. He said you know what to hell with you and Noha and stormed out the door and started to walk home he heard his cell phone ring he said good after noon this is Dillon the voice said good after noon Dillon this is Penelope he said hey Penelope what's up she said do you want to come over I have something I want to tell you he said you now what sure Ill be right over he hung up and walked over to her house. He was thinking of what she wanted to tell him he walked up to her house and noticed that her mom or dad wasn't home and he knocked on her door and she came and opened o hi Dillon she said in an annoying voice and said please come in and have a seat he said ok he walked in and sat down on her couch and said so what did you want to talk about he thought about it and said no she doesn't love me she never did and might not ever love me she sat next to him she said well I wanted to talk about you and Betty he said sorry Penelope we just broke up he said she said o really how sad she said in an annoying tone he said yea well I don't care he said wait y an I telling you she said because I am instead with you and Betty he said lets just drop it he said she said ok. She asked him what did you think of betty I thought the same thing she thought of me he said now please lets drop it she said ok she moved closer to him and put her hand on him and said I asked you to come over because I wanted to ask you a question he said um ok what that he said? She said what do you think of me he said you want the truth right she said yes I want the honest truth well he grabbed her hand and said I think you're very pretty she said aw thank you he said you're a better friend than Betty is she started to blush. He stopped and said are you blushing he asked she said yes I am he touched her face and she loved it and said I have something else to ask you she said. He said ok his hand still on her face. She said ok I want to know the truth about this one to she said do you love me she asked? He took his hand off her face and said well I have to think about that on he said she said o ok with a disappointed tone he pulled her and embraced her with a hug and he said I have to think about it he wrapped her hands around Dillon and said ok. He kissed her on the lips and she said well I love you she said. They laid back on the couch and she grabbed his back and said wow in this kind of light you look really cute she said he ran his hand down her chest and she moaned a little OH she said he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up past her bra and he grabbed her Brest very gently and said I love you to he said she moaned he took off her bra and shirt she said do you really love me she said he said yes I do in a convincing voice she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off and rubbed his chest with her hands he kissed her again there tongs exploring each others mouths they both moaned and she got on top of him and un buttoned his pants and she pulled them off and he said I am serious I really do love you Penelope as her quizzed her Brest a little harder she moaned a little louder he pulled off her black dress and laid it on the floor she was only wearing her under wear they hugged each other tight and she moaned OHH! He stopped and looked at her naked flesh and said you are so beautiful he said they laid back on the couch and he moved his head down her chest teasing her she moaned OHH loving it he went a little lower and she Moaned a little louder OHH YES he moved back up to her lips and she moved on top of him. he grabbed her underwear and pulled them off and grabbed her sides gently he felt the warmth of her body. She removed his boxers and got on top of him again He moved her around OHH YES DILLON!AWW She moaned. he moaned OWW PENELOPE! she moved faster and moaned she arched her back loving what he was doing to her he grabbed her Brest and quizzed it but not very hard she moaned a little more she slowed down and laid her head on Dillon's chest and still moving she moaned a little more she stopped for a sec letting a thin film of perspiration slowly drying on their bodies. she began to move again, slowly and rhythmically willing him in to another orgasm. With a loud moan, OHH YES! he exploded within her. She moaned OHH DILLON! She smiled lying down at him and relaxed. both savoring each other's warmth. Drowsily watching each other lovingly. I love you so munch Penelope he said and she said I love you do Dillon. And they both fell in to a deep warmth sleep.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this one guys. in this one Dillon was 21 and Penelope was also 21 I hade a little bit of fun typing this on.


End file.
